


Working Late

by psychotic_cat17, RaeDMagdon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Consent is key, Desk Sex, F/F, First Times, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_cat17/pseuds/psychotic_cat17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Waverly pays Nicole a visit at the station—and for once, Nicole doesn't mind working late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a sequel to our other WayHaught fic, in that it's sort of a first-time-ish fic (although the idea of first timesis dumb and outdated imo).
> 
> We hope you enjoy the sin.
> 
> Please follow us @raedmagdon and @psychotic-cat17 on tumblr.

Nicole ran a hand down her face, focusing on the spot above the bridge of her nose where a headache had begun to form. Paperwork usually didn’t bother her, but today it was making the end of her shift drag. If it had been summer, there might have been some foot traffic through the sheriff’s office to distract her, but it was winter, and the station had been dead since the sun went down. All of Purgatory’s residents were either bundled in for the night or spending a few hours at Shorty’s, the only entertainment the little town had to offer.

When Nicole had first arrived in Purgatory, she hadn’t minded taking all the late shifts, closing the sheriff’s office down at precisely 9 PM when everything was switched over to the emergency operator. But that had been before Waverly Earp. Now, she had a gorgeous girl to spend her time with, and she slightly resented the fact that her late shifts pretty much destroyed the possibility of setting up date nights. She shook her head against the negative thoughts and tried to focus back on her work. After she put in a little time, she could ask Nedley for better shifts.

The sound of the front door opening sounded far too loud in the silent building. Nicole’s eyes flicked to the clock on the wall, noting that it was just five minutes to 9:00. A small sigh escaped her as she prepared to be presented with a last minute crisis, whether real or imagined, that she would be expected to avert, and would inevitably push her nightly call to Waverly back even further. She loved her job, but she couldn’t help wishing it was a little easier on her newly resurgent love life.

Her heart fluttered when the late night visitor finally came into view: Waverly, wearing a snuggly looking scarf and a big smile. A smile instantly curved over Nicole’s lips in return, and she forgot the fatigue that had enveloped her just moments ago. “Hey there, good lookin’.” Waverly always looked good, but Nicole thought her particularly beautiful in the simple skirt and willowy shirt she was wearing, although it also could have been that she was just starved for a visual.

“Hey yourself,” Waverly said, giving her a bright grin.

Nicole wanted to enjoy it, but following closely on the heels of her joy, she felt a growing sense of concern. After almost getting caught by Wynonna in the chief’s office a couple weeks ago, they’d decided to avoid each other while at the office except for official business, and hopefully under supervision so they wouldn’t be tempted to go back on their new rule.

“Is something wrong?” Nicole asked. Waverly looked fine, but appearances could be deceiving.

“No, no, everything’s good,” Waverly reassured her, waving Nicole back into the seat she was halfway to vacating. “I just wanted to see you. A phone call isn’t going to do it for me tonight, so I figured I’d stop by and hopefully invite myself over to your place.”

The smirk on Waverly’s face was playful, and sincere, and just a little unsure, and Nicole quickly wanted to put any fears Waverly might have to rest. “No convincing required, Waves. You’re always welcome at my apartment, and I’d love to spend the rest of my night with you. Just let me finish up this paperwork, I can lock up, and we can go home.”

Waverly looked at the clock, which now read precisely 9pm, and said, “Why don’t you give me your keys and I can lock up for you? That way you can finish up your paperwork without any…distractions.”

Something was off about Waverly's voice, a note of uncharacteristic mischievousness that made Nicole's brow furrow, but she couldn't think of a reason to say no. She would have gone through the nine circles of Hell if Waverly had asked. Simply letting her girlfriend borrow her keys was a tiny thing—against protocol, of course, but she'd never been a stickler for that anyway. Not in a sleepy little town like Purgatory.

"Sure," she said, rummaging around in the pocket of her uniform pants. She pulled the keys out and tossed them to Waverly, who caught them with a cheerful jingle.

"I'll be right back. Just wrap up whatever you're doing. No rush."

Waverly headed for the front door, and Nicole tried to resume the paperwork spread out across her desk. It was a valiant but unsuccessful effort. Instead, she found herself sneaking peeks at Waverly's very fine behind and her pleasantly rounded calves. She was bare-legged between her boots and the edge of her skirt, which Nicole found a bit strange. It was coming up on December, after all, and a skirt wasn't typical winter wear. But she couldn't complain, either. The more of Waverly she got to see, the better.

Even when Waverly disappeared from view, Nicole listened for her footsteps instead of focusing on the papers in front of her. Eventually, she sighed in defeat and pushed them away for another day.  _ No way I'll be able to focus now that Waverly's here. Not that I'd have it any other way… _

Instead, she occupied herself by considering what the two of them might spend the evening doing. A movie would be nice, especially if they got to cuddle up while watching. If she was lucky, Waverly would be up for another makeout session, or maybe some heavy petting...

Heat filled her cheeks as she remembered the last time she and Waverly had gotten carried away with each other. They still hadn't 'fully' consummated their relationship, but Nicole didn't mind the slow buildup to sex. It reminded her a lot of how she had come into her own as a teenager with her very first girlfriend, and it was actually sweet instead of frustrating, trying to do the same for Waverly. She felt like she was doing things the right way, although it seemed as though the two of them were hovering on the edge of another step.

_ Who knows? Maybe tonight's the night. Maybe tonight, while we're kissing, she'll look into my eyes and take my hand and... _

"Nicole?"

Nicole blinked, snapping out of her daze. Seeing the real Waverly was always better than her imagination. "All locked up but the front door?" She held out her hand, and Waverly plopped the keys into them.

"Including the front door," Waverly said.

"That's very thorough, but how are we going to get out?"

Waverly's soft pink lips twitched into a smirk, and Nicole felt the motion tug straight at her gut. "We're not leaving yet."

"Not leaving?" It almost sounded like Waverly was trying to make some kind of innuendo, but surely that was wrong. They had agreed the station wasn't the place for that sort of fooling around, and her apartment wasn't  _ that _ far away.

Or maybe it was. It was starting to seem further and further as Waverly braced both hands against her desk, leaning forward and offering an ample view of her cleavage. Instead of wearing a turtleneck, she had chosen a shirt that scooped fairly low, and with her scarf wound up high, there was a surprising amount of creamy flesh on display for Nicole to admire.

“Well, have you finished your paperwork yet?” Waverly asked, straightening back up and gesturing toward the small stack of papers still stacked on the desk. The suggestive tone Nicole thought she’d heard just moments before was suddenly missing, and she wondered if she’d imagined it the whole time. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking on her part.

“No, not yet,” Nicole said carefully, looking down at the paperwork she had no desire to dive back into. “But I can get to it tomorrow if you just want to go.” There was a hopeful note in her voice, and she couldn’t quite hide her desire to shirk the rest of her work and just go home.

“It doesn’t look like you have much more to finish up. I can wait.” When Nicole couldn’t hide her disappointment, Waverly continued. “I know you, Nicole. You’ll feel a lot better if you have everything squared away before leaving for the night.”

Waverly was right, but that didn’t stop Nicole from releasing a trying sigh as she lowered her head back to her work. “If you’re sure you don’t mind waiting for a little bit,” she said as she picked up her pen and set it to the page.

“I’m sure I’ll find something to occupy my time,” Waverly said, her voice nearly a purr. Nicole ignored it as just another figment of her overactive, over-sexualized imagination and tried to focus back on her work. She wanted to get through it as quickly as she could so there was still the possibility of curling up with Waverly for a little while when they got back to her apartment.

A part of her was always somewhat aware of Waverly as she moved around the room, although Nicole forced her eyes to stay on her work. There was no better incentive to getting it done than the reward of having Waverly all to herself in private.

It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes before Waverly made her way up behind her, and the next thing Nicole knew, Waverly’s hands were on her neck, rubbing away the weariness of the day. She couldn’t help letting out a little groan of pleasure and dropping her head to expose more of her neck to Waverly’s knowing hands. Nicole hadn’t realized how stiff her muscles actually were until Waverly effortlessly eased away the tightness.

The impromptu massage wasn’t doing anything to help her concentration, but at this point, Nicole didn’t really care. Having Waverly’s hands on her wasn’t something she would ever complain about. She could only wait in anticipation as Waverly moved her braid to the side for fuller access...

Nicole nearly jumped when she felt Waverly lips press against the back of her neck. She hadn’t been expecting it, and the warmth sent a heavy throb straight between her legs. Her khakis suddenly felt constricting, and she squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, unable to settle back down. As much as she didn’t want it to stop, she figured she’d better give a warning before she completely lost herself to Waverly’s ministrations.

“If you don’t stop that, you’re gonna break my concentration.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got something else for you to concentrate on.” The seductive purr of Waverly’s voice was unmistakable this time, but even if Nicole had missed it, she couldn’t have ignored the playful nip of Waverly’s teeth against her neck. She jerked in her seat, holding in a moan at the possessive bite. Waverly knew exactly how much she liked it because Nicole had told her, and it suddenly became clear that Waverly had shown up at the station for much more than just an innocent hello.

"Waves," she rasped, unable to steady her voice. "What is this?"

All at once, Waverly stopped. She removed her hands, and Nicole heard her take a few steps back. "Shit, I'm sorry," Waverly said, no longer playing a seductive part, but sounding nervous and remorseful. "I shouldn't have gone that far here."

Nicole turned in her chair, and the sight of Waverly standing behind her, hands held up in apology, cracked her heart right down the middle. Waverly rarely swore unless she was really angry or upset, and the thought of her being either was unacceptable. She prepared to offer comfort, but Waverly's words just kept spilling out.

"I'm not used to this, you know? These steps we’re taking. But since last weekend at your place, we... I thought you might like to... but this is where you work, and I shouldn't have assumed. Especially since we haven't actually..." She sighed, taking a deep breath in what Nicole assumed was an attempt to organize her words. “The station probably isn’t the best place for us to be intimate, anyway. It was a silly idea.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _ Suddenly, a lot more things made sense. Kissing in the office was nothing new, but if Waverly had been harboring plans of going further than kissing... To Nicole's embarrassment, a surge of heat shot down between her legs at the thought.  _ But why here? Why not at my place? Maybe I've got this wrong and I'm reading into things that aren't there. _

In the end, it didn't matter what Waverly's intentions were. Nicole couldn't leave her floundering. "Baby?" She laughed, taking both of Waverly's hands in hers and running her thumbs over the soft tops. She could feel the faint outlines of Waverly's veins beneath, and she traced them lovingly, giving the fingers linked with hers a reassuring squeeze. "You didn't do anything wrong. You're..." She wanted to say  _ 'my girlfriend', _ but she didn't want to be the first to use the term, so she changed course. "You're beautiful, and sweet, and very,  _ very _ sexy. And I enjoyed every single thing you just did."

The pretty pink flush on Waverly's cheeks told her she was saying the right things. She left her chair, placing Waverly's hands on her hips and leaning down to bring their faces closer. "What about that new resolve of yours to be brave, huh? To dive right in and go for what you want, even if you're scared? Because if this is what you want right now, you can have it. Anything you need, baby. Screw work. I’d rather have you."

A big smile broke across Waverly's face, and Nicole felt as if the sun had risen in her chest. But she only had time to inhale a single breath of Waverly's familiar perfume before their mouths collided in a hot, hungry mess. She groaned, parting for Waverly's tongue as it darted forward to tease her bottom lip.

Waverly seemed to take that as encouragement. Suddenly, Nicole found herself being dragged forward by the front of her uniform shirt. She wasn't quite sure where Waverly was pulling her, but she didn't much care. She followed, desperate for more of Waverly's lips, more of Waverly's taste, more of the soft little moans Waverly kept spilling into her mouth. She hadn't expected Waverly to jump on her quite so fast after just a few encouraging words, but she  _ definitely _ wasn't complaining. The brave, confident girl she'd fallen for in the first place had regained her courage, and she was more than happy to go along for the ride.

Seconds later, they crashed against the closed door separating the Sheriff’s office from the rest of the squad room. Nicole heard the reverberation of the door and pulled back, concerned that Waverly had been hurt by the force of their encounter. She cursed herself for not being more careful, for letting herself get so carried away by Waverly’s kisses, but before she could open her mouth to ask if Waverly was okay, her insistent lover found her lips again, and she was once more distracted.

Waverly clung to her for dear life, an action that made Nicole burn so hot she could barely hold on to her quickly evaporating control. Her front was pressed flush against Waverly’s, and the only thing preventing the reins from slipping was the fact that she had firmly planted her palms against the wall instead of running them all over Waverly’s body like she wanted to. She knew Waverly would feel heavenly in her arms, and it was more than she could bear.

“Nicole,” Waverly said between kisses, still too frantic to get out more than a couple words at a time, “you can touch me.”

She groaned at the invitation, taking Waverly’s mouth in an even deeper kiss, but kept her hands braced safely on the wall. Waverly couldn’t know just how much she wanted her, couldn’t know how deep her desires ran, and couldn’t know how dangerous unleashing them might be. The last thing in the world she wanted was to push her own needs onto Waverly when she wasn’t ready.

Waverly allowed the pleasant distraction for a minute before ending the kiss and nibbling her way down Nicole’s jawline to her neck. “Maybe I should make myself a little clearer,” Waverly said, and the huskiness of her voice made Nicole’s legs weak with desire. Waverly’s hand trailed down the center of Nicole’s uniform shirt, utterly distracting her from everything else as she waited breathlessly to feel how far it would travel. “I  _ want _ you to touch me. It was less of a suggestion and more of a demand.”

Nicole still didn’t make a move, although now it was more because she was focused on Waverly’s fingers where they rested against the top edge of her belt.  _ This is still new for her. Don’t be impatient. Take your time… _ But while she fought to restrain herself, Waverly decided to get her point across some other way. She pulled the tail of Nicole’s shirt from her pants, slipping her fingers beneath the uniform top and purring low in her throat when her hand met warm flesh.

“You like it when I touch you, right?” she asked, playing her fingers across the quivering muscles of Nicole’s abdomen. Nicole nodded distractedly in the affirmative, and Waverly continued. “Well, I’d like the same thing.”

She wanted to. Sweet Jesus, she wanted to. But they were at the station, of all places—not the ideal location for a first encounter. Nicole had wanted it to be perfect, with candles and music and soft sheets. Not this. Not some quick fuck against a wall, when they'd spent all these weeks carefully building up to this.

"But...here?" she stammered, unable to express herself any more eloquently. Waverly's teeth were nibbling gently against her jaw again, and Waverly's hands were fumbling to find the front of her belt.

"You just told me to go for what I want." Waverly's breath came hot and ragged against Nicole's neck with each word, and both of them stiffened and shuddered against each other as Nicole's belt buckle came open with a soft, metallic click. "And it's you, Nicole. You're what I want. Right here. Right now."

_ Here? Now? _ Nicole could barely think. She knew they had been approaching this moment for weeks, working up to it, but she hadn't expected it to happen at the station. Although now that she thought about it...

_ It’s where we first kissed. It’s where we got to know each other. It’s where I spend several hours every day thinking about how much I want her. _

Filthy images of Waverly writhing on top of her desk, clothes half-torn off, pale skin flushed a pretty pink and mouth falling open in ecstasy danced through Nicole's mind. "I'm not saying no," she rasped, finally giving her hands some freedom. They left the wall, settling on Waverly's hips and searching out the gap between the top of her skirt and the bottom of her stretchy shirt. "But are you sure?"

Waverly gazed up at her, brown eyes alight with determination, and Nicole suddenly felt like it had been a stupid question. Waverly Earp always knew her own mind. She might have tried to stifle some parts of herself to impress other people in the past, but she was stubborn as a mule, and  _ no one _ could force her into anything she didn't already have a mind to do.

“This is where we first kissed. Where I first told you I wanted to be with you. I want it to happen here. That isn’t silly, is it?” she said, although it wasn’t really a question.

In the face of such certainty, and weakened by the clear shine of desire she saw radiating from Waverly's face, Nicole was helpless. “No, baby. No, it’s not silly at all. It’s actually really sweet.” She nodded once, not trusting her voice any further, and bent down to offer Waverly her mouth again. If their hands ended up wandering here, she would be okay with it. More than okay. She would be ecstatic. 

Soon, she was lost in Waverly again. Waverly's tongue teased past her lips, stroking just the way Nicole liked, and the slight trace of mint mingling with Waverly's natural flavor had her head spinning. She didn't realize her hands were beneath Waverly's shirt until her lover let a low groan slip into their kiss, but when she noticed, she didn't withdraw them. Waverly's skin was so warm, so soft and smooth, and she wanted nothing more than to keep stroking it.

Meanwhile, Waverly had made short work of Nicole's pants. Her shirt was untucked, and her belt and fly were both hanging open. Waverly's hands hesitated against her abdomen, as if she wasn't sure whether to move up or down, but eventually, she decided on up, to familiar territory. Nicole shuddered, nipping at Waverly's bottom lip as eager hands palmed her breasts through her bra. She couldn't feel as much as she liked, but it was more than enough to make her nipples chafe against the cups, straining toward Waverly's fingers.

Nicole took the hint when Waverly’s left leg hooked around her waist, extracting one hand from beneath Waverly’s shirt to pull it more securely around her. She groaned at the feel of warm, silky flesh beneath her fingers, but didn’t let it distract her from pushing forward just enough to pin Waverly’s hips more firmly against the door, holding her lover’s entire weight between her body and the wall. Nicole knew she had a habit of pulling Waverly into positions where she was straddling her, all in an unconscious effort to get closer. Luckily, Waverly had confessed to liking that little demanding quirk of hers, so Nicole had never tried to suppress it.

The only disadvantage to their new position was that Nicole only had one hand to spare to continue exploring Waverly’s gorgeous body. It wasn’t fair when Waverly had both of hers free to effortlessly drive Nicole crazy with every little touch. Not that Nicole could complain when she liked it so much. She could only hope that her touch brought as much pleasure to Waverly, because every time she touched her, it was like the first time. She couldn’t get enough, trying to commit every little detail, every sight, every sound, every touch, every taste, every smell of the experience to memory.

It wasn’t long before Nicole became frustrated with her lack of motion, and she used what little strength she had left after being so perfectly, innocently, tormented by Waverly’s wandering hands, to push away from the wall and carry Waverly the few yards to the large, relatively uncluttered table behind the service desk. The couch in Nedley’s office would have been her first choice if her boss hadn’t taken to locking his office recently, but she could only work with what she had access to. Waverly didn’t seem to mind either way.

Nicole’s control was quickly slipping away, but she managed to break their never-ending string of kisses to ask one more time. “Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?” She brought one hand up to stroke Waverly’s beautiful face, currently even more gorgeous as it was flushed with excitement.

The smile Waverly gave her was equal parts shy and mischievous. She captured Nicole’s right hand and kissed each finger individually before leading it down and placing it on her bare thigh. “Why don’t you touch me to see how sure I am?”

Nicole knew it was up to her to either continue or stop when Waverly’s arms looped around her neck. Waverly had left herself open, and she was waiting for Nicole to make the next move.

At this point, the only thing that could have made Nicole stop was a plea from Waverly herself, and that obviously wasn’t going to happen. So Nicole slid her palm up the inside of Waverly’s thigh, taking her time and watching Waverly’s eyes get darker and more unfocused the closer she came to the apex. Waverly’s skirt had ridden up during their travel to the table, so it wasn’t until Nicole was just a few inches away that she had to contend with the material, and she easily slid underneath it as she went for the prize.

“Jesus, Waves,” Nicole breathed out, her knees going weak. "You really were planning for this, huh?" She had expected to find a barrier of fabric, perhaps damp in the middle, but instead, her fingers met only slickness. Softness. Pure, uncontained heat. Waverly wasn't wearing a single stitch of anything under the skirt, and Nicole couldn't quite believe it. She'd seen Waverly touch herself, and had even felt Waverly's warmth rubbing against her thigh, but this was the first time she'd actually felt Waverly with her fingertips. It was even smoother and silkier than she'd hoped.

"Mmhmm." Waverly rocked gently into her, searching for more contact, and Nicole breathed a soft, shaking sigh of relief. She was still overwhelmed, but there was no doubt that Waverly was as sure about this as she would ever be. Waverly wanted her. Needed her. She hadn't expected it to be here, now, on top of a table in the station instead of in her bed, but she couldn't deny that touching Waverly like this was completely and utterly right.

Soon, Nicole's fingers were coated with wetness. She played through the slippery heat, trying to discover which strokes Waverly liked best, but it was difficult. Each light touch she made drew out soft little moans, and each firm circle she rolled around the stiff bud of Waverly's clit earned her the sweetest of cries. She forced herself to go slow, to slide her fingertips up and down and around instead of going straight for the point of Waverly's pleasure, but her lover had other ideas. She whimpered in what sounded like frustration, trying to angle herself for more direct contact.

"Hey, easy," Nicole murmured, skimming a few butterfly kisses over Waverly's cheek. "We're locked in here, yeah? We've got time, baby."

"But I  _ want _ you," Waverly panted. The need blazing in her dark brown eyes was so sharp and hot that Nicole couldn't help it. A shudder traveled down her spine, ending with a heavy pulse between her own legs. She'd never been able to say no to the Waverly Earp pout, and she doubted that was going to change any time soon.

"Okay." She dipped down to Waverly's entrance, gathering up some of the wetness there and just  _ barely _ teasing the tight ring of muscle without pushing in. Just when Waverly started whimpering, spreading her legs for further access, Nicole moved back up, searching out Waverly's clit again. She slid two fingers on either side of the swollen shaft at first, teasing the root through its hood and leaving the head alone, but when Waverly let out a whine, and Nicole saw the way her teeth were digging into her lower lip, she couldn't wait any longer. She touched the tip, and Waverly's body jolted like a livewire.

"Umm!"

Nicole grinned. She liked that sound even better than the ones that had come before. She started rubbing, side to side at first, then up and down when she figured out that Waverly liked it better. Soon, Waverly's hips were rolling into her hand with short little pushes, and she was letting out soft moans in the same rhythm. Nicole drank them in like a woman parched, fighting off the haze rising in her own head.

This was beautiful, almost like a dream.  _ Waverly _ was beautiful. And honestly, the reality of touching her, of giving her pleasure, of sharing with her and teaching her, was way better than any fantasy Nicole had ever had in her life.

“So good,” Waverly moaned into Nicole’s neck, her little panting breaths driving Nicole crazy. “More. I want more.”

“More what, Waves?” Nicole asked, lightening her touch just a little in an attempt to let Waverly focus. She knew it probably didn’t help, but Nicole couldn’t bring herself to stop touching Waverly altogether. That just wasn’t going to happen when she had Waverly hard, wet, and trembling beneath her fingers.

“Tell me what you need,” Nicole tried again when Waverly still didn’t answer with anything but another series of breathless moans. Nicole was ready to experiment all night, and she knew that she would eventually touch on what Waverly needed, whether it be a harder touch, a faster touch, a rougher touch, or something else entirely. But if Waverly wanted something from her now, it would be quicker if she could just tell her. There was nothing Nicole wasn’t willing to do for Waverly. Whatever Waverly needed, she would do her best to provide.

Waverly clung to her even tighter, burying her face in her neck deep enough that she had to strain to hear Waverly’s words. “Inside. I want you inside… me.”

A shiver of need pulsed through Nicole’s body. There was no denying that she wanted the same thing, and she loved that Waverly had asked for it. She wanted to give everything to Waverly, but selfishly she also wanted to take. Nicole wanted to be everywhere, be everything that Waverly needed.

Using her free hand, Nicole gently pulled Waverly’s face from the safe cradle of her shoulder, sealing their mouths together in a kiss that went from gentle to searing and then back to gentle. When the kiss ended, Nicole caught Waverly’s gaze and didn’t let her look away as she slid her fingers back down to Waverly’s entrance and carefully pushed a single digit inside. She could hear Waverly’s breath catch in her chest, and the subtle way her pupils dilated let Nicole know how much Waverly had needed this.

Nicole went slow at first, but it was honestly as much for her benefit as it was for Waverly’s. They were still learning each other, and Nicole wanted to be sure that every moment of the time they shared was indelibly burned into her memory. This was not something she was likely to forget, but Nicole would treat it like the precious gift it was.

Waverly felt amazing, not that Nicole expected anything less from the woman who had so effortlessly captured her attention, and her heart. Nicole couldn’t help but let out a strangled groan when she felt how hot, wet, and tight Waverly was, especially when she realized it was all for her. Waverly’s velvety inner muscles quivered around her finger, already trying to draw her deeper.

"More," Waverly rasped, before Nicole could even ask. "I need more, baby. Please?"

Nicole groaned. Waverly was incredibly tight around her, but also soaking wet. It wouldn't be too much work to add a second finger. She went slowly, carefully, but as Waverly's whimpers picked up, her confidence grew. She pushed all the way inside, burying both fingers up to the knuckle and hooking forward in search of sensitive spots.

It didn't take her long to find one. Waverly's hips bucked into her hand almost immediately, and her entire body went rigid. Nicole found her lips seized in another passionate kiss, and for a moment, her mind was too clouded to give directions to her hand. But eventually she got used to the hungry way Waverly's mouth was drinking from hers, and she remembered to keep curling. To her delight, Waverly spilled more pleased whines into her mouth, and she was rewarded with a fresh flood of wetness dripping into her palm and running down her wrist.

"You're so wet, baby," Nicole muttered, nipping occasionally at Waverly's lips. She couldn't help it. The soft curve of the bottom one was perfect to tug on with her teeth, and Waverly made the most beautiful sounds whenever she did. "Is this all for me?"

"You know it is," Waverly huffed, almost as if she was impatient. She started rolling her hips in a more demanding rhythm, trying to establish a faster pace. "Nicole, keep going. I'm already so close..."

_ Already close? _ Nicole wasn't surprised, but the words put a huge grin on her face. She gazed down lovingly into Waverly's eyes as she sped up her motions, thrusting deeper, curling faster, rubbing harder at the stiff bud of Waverly's clit. It was still something much more than fucking, something that hovered the sentimental realm of making love, but there was no more hesitation. She was certain Waverly could take everything she had to give, and she wanted nothing more than to watch her peak break over her.

It didn't take long. Sooner than she expected, and maybe just a bit sooner than she would have liked, Waverly's face screwed up with pleasure. Nicole was a little disappointed that she couldn't gaze into her lover's eyes, but only for a moment. Then, she was all caught up in the tremble of Waverly's body, the clenching of Waverly's muscles, and the wail Waverly released to the ceiling.

It was beautiful. It was everything she'd hoped for. It was better than she'd imagined—and she had imagined it, more times than she wanted to admit. And now, she was actually experiencing it: Waverly shuddering beneath her, sucking in desperate breaths, rippling with each wave of pleasure that coursed through her. Nicole sped up the circling of her thumb, determined to milk Waverly's release for all it was worth. She wanted this to be as special for Waverly as it was for her. She wanted it to be perfect.

"You're so gorgeous," Nicole murmured as Waverly's glazed eyes finally opened again. Their gazes locked, and she felt her heart swell full of love all over again.

“You’re pretty amazing yourself,” Waverly hummed happily as Nicole pulled the last muted spikes of pleasure from her body. Waverly’s warm, smooth muscles still shivered around Nicole’s fingers with weak contractions every now and then, and the sensitive bud beneath her thumb still twitched from time to time, but Waverly’s orgasm was slowly receding. Nicole was sad to see the untamed beauty of it go, but she consoled herself with the promise that this would not be the last time Waverly trembled with satisfaction in her arms.

As the spasms faded, Nicole carefully pulled her hand from between Waverly’s thighs. She would have been happy to stay in Waverly’s tight heat forever,  but she was worried that Waverly would become uncomfortable after too long. It was mostly for her lover’s benefit that she pulled away, but there was a bit of selfishness as well when Nicole brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean.

Nicole watched Waverly’s eyes widen as she thoroughly sucked every digit. Subconsciously she put on a bit of a show, looking for the spark of desire in her lover’s beautiful brown eyes that might indicate a curiosity about how her mouth might feel on other, more sensitive body parts. Honestly, Nicole just wanted a taste, and while she knew it would only be a pale imitation of Waverly’s true flavor, it was all she had to tide herself over.

A surprised but pleased smile curved over Nicole’s lips as Waverly lifted her head for a kiss, a request that she happily granted. She expected it to be soft and slow, maybe even tentative, another reaffirmation of the emotional connection they’d shared long before this physical one. But Waverly surprised her yet again.

The kiss was hot and hungry, Waverly’s tongue pushing demandingly past her lips to dance with her own. Nicole was so caught up in the unexpected kiss that she was slow to registered Waverly’s hand gliding down her torso until it was already sneaking into the open vee at the front of her pants. “Waves,” Nicole managed to pant between kisses, “are you sure?” She didn’t make a grab for Waverly’s wrist because truthfully, there was nothing Nicole wanted more than her lover’s hands on her, although she could certainly think of other places where such fantasies come to life would be more appropriate.

A confident, decidedly wicked smile grace Waverly’s lips as she replied. “You can’t possibly think I came here just to have you take care of me. I love what you do to me, and I want to do the same things to you.” Waverly’s words were punctuated by her fingers slipping beneath the waistband of Nicole’s boyshorts.

Nicole could already feel the blood pounding in her clit, and she knew it wouldn’t take much of anything to push her over the edge. Still, she wanted Waverly to have whatever she wanted, even if what she wanted was the time to torment her. So Nicole braced her hands on the table on either side of Waverly’s hips and spread her legs as far as her constricting pants would allow her, giving Waverly as much room to play as possible. “Whatever you want, Waverly.”

"This," Waverly said, her voice trapped somewhere between a seductive purr and trembling, innocent awe. "I want this." Her fingers slid home, and Nicole groaned with relief and anticipation as they rolled over the stiff point of her clit.

This wasn't how she had pictured their "real" first time, not counting their heated makeout and masturbation sessions in bed. This wasn't how she had imagined Waverly discovering her. This wasn't how she had expected to rise toward her own release: panting and desperate while Waverly's hand fumbled in her pants. But somehow, it was perfect anyway. It reminded Nicole of being a teenager again, full of excitement and discovery and desperate desire, but with an adult thread of trust beneath that made it so much better.

Somehow, this was perfect—perhaps because it  _ wasn't _ perfect. Waverly's hand didn't have a lot of room to maneuver in her pants. They were still wedged uncomfortably against the desk. Their teeth clacked together occasionally as they kissed. But Nicole didn't mind the mess, or the awkwardness. It was still the best 'first' she had ever had with a new girlfriend, simply because it was with Waverly. It was honest, and beautiful, and impulsive, and full of passion. It was everything she had ever longed for.

"Is this okay?" Waverly asked, gazing up at her with glistening brown eyes. Her fingers pushed a little harder, and Nicole sucked in a ragged gasp as they skidded over her clit, already slippery with enough wetness to ease the way. "You like this, right? Tell me what to do..."

"Oh, you're doing fine," she grunted, resisting the temptation to pump her hips. Waverly's soft touches were driving her crazy, sending jolts all through her body, and her inner walls kept pulsing wildly. "Just fine, baby. Oh, sweet Jesus..."

"Waverly," Waverly corrected, a smug grin plastered across her face. "The name's Waverly."

Nicole didn't even have the wherewithal to laugh at the joke. Stars were spinning around her head, and she was sailing toward them faster than she had imagined possible. "Oh, Waves..." She couldn't manage Waverly's full name. The slippery strokes over her clit felt too good. A groan burst from her lips instead, but before it was even half way out, Waverly swallowed it with another kiss. Their mouths melted together again, and Nicole felt the whole world shake as the release she had been trying to stave off finally caught up with her. Her body went stiff, and her pelvis gave a hard twitch as she pulsed against Waverly's clever fingers.

"Oh God, you're coming for me," Waverly muttered into her lips, nipping the lower one and tugging while Nicole gasped greedily for breath. "I can feel you. I want to go inside... I want to feel what it's like..."

She couldn't give verbal permission, but she did manage to adjust the angle of her hips just enough for Waverly's fingertips to slide down. Thankfully, her lover got the message. She thrust forward, and Nicole shuddered as two of Waverly's fingers sank past her entrance. She barely even felt the stretch. She was already so wet, so open, so ready that her body welcomed them in without any resistance. Once they were inside, she clamped down hard, riding out the rest of the ripples with Waverly inside her. It was like a taste of heaven, and her whole body was singing with it.

Nicole didn’t know how long she floated in a haze of pleasure, just feeling her orgasm surge throughout her body until it started to flow away. She was only aware of the intense feelings and emotions, and Waverly’s body steadily holding her up, preventing her from sliding to the floor in a boneless puddle. But that peace quickly began to lift when she felt Waverly’s fingers start to move within her again.

Groaning, Nicole took Waverly’s lips in a hard kiss. Her pleasure filled body finally started obeying her commands again, and she gently but firmly grasped Waverly’s wrist to pull her hand out of her pants. “Too soon,” Nicole murmured against Waverly’s lips, hoping the breathless words would temper any sting of rejection Waverly might feel. It had been a long time since she’d come so hard, and she needed a little bit more recovery time before she allowed Waverly to continue exploring. If she were lucky, Waverly wouldn’t mind a short intermission before continuing their activities back at her place, in the safety of her bedroom.

When their kiss ended and Waverly drew back, Nicole could see the incredibly pleasure smile that graced her lips. “Think you’ll be recovered enough by the time we get to your place?” Waverly asked, a glint of something hovering between hunger and excitement in her eyes.

Nicole sucked in a quick breath as she felt her clit twitch unexpectedly. It seemed that Waverly was as eager for an encore as she was, and nothing was sexier than Waverly asking for what she wanted. She swallowed past the emotions in her throat and said, “I think I should be able to manage that.”

Waverly’s response was instant. “Good,” she said before pressing a quick, hard kiss to Nicole’s lips and pushing her back. Nicole watched dumbly for a few seconds as Waverly slid off the table and began straightening her clothes, until she realized she was expected to do the same thing. Apparently, Waverly was eager to get on with their evening, and Nicole wasn’t stupid enough to argue.


End file.
